


haremos que no importe

by nylie



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retoma enseguida luego de la última escena del 1x10, y avanza desde allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haremos que no importe

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por su colaboración en que esto saliera adelante :D (y por obligarme a traerlo aquí ja!)

La mirada de Athos quema en su nuca todo el regreso al cuartel, durante toda la borrachera que agarran luego y durante el camino a su habitación a medios tumbos. No sabe cuándo se han separado de Porthos y D’Artagnan y no sabe si agradecerlo o correr a buscarlos. Es Athos el que le ayuda a tirarlo en cama, y sacarle las botas, a trompicones, tan borracho como él y sin mediar palabra.

\- Athos… -intenta decir, y el otro simplemente niega, y Aramis calla.

 

-

 

El anuncio oficial no se hace esperar, el reino es una fiesta, o todo lo fiesta que se puede ser en los confines de la escala social. Y a cada mención del tema, y a cada broma de Porthos, Aramis busca a Athos (por una señal de apoyo o por el típico regaño silencioso, no está seguro por cual). 

 

-

 

\- ¿Has pensado que no sea tuyo?

Están en su habitación, con varias de copas encima. Él mirando el techo, y Athos en el suelo a los pies de su cama, con la cabeza gacha. No hablan del tema, es un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, demasiado serio, demasiado importante, como para ponerlo en palabras; así que la pregunta le toma desprevenido. 

\- N… no.  
\- Puede no serlo.

Se endereza con dificultad para enfrentar a Athos cara a cara, a pesar de que su compañero no se digna a mirarlo, su concentración fija en una moneda que da vuelta en su mano (como un medallón que ya no existe). 

\- Si estás implicando…  
\- Estoy implicando que tiene un marido.  
\- Oh. 

Tarda unos momentos en procesar la idea, la seguridad de ella, la falta de desconfianza del Rey, la realidad del calculado momento, y se encoje de hombros antes de dejarse caer de vuelta sobre la cama.

\- ¿Habría alguna diferencia?  
\- No, supongo que no.

 

-

 

La siguiente vez que los llaman al castillo es para acompañar a la Reina a un pequeño paseo por el bosque. Es ridículo y absurdo y Aramis y Athos dejan de lanzarse miradas cómplices a la primera pregunta dudosa de D’Artganan. 

(- Podrías haberte excusado con algo.  
\- Nuestro deber es cuidar a la Reina, Athos.  
\- ¿Embarazarla también?). 

Es una tarde calurosa, incómoda, y llena de risas. Los cuatro se manejan a distancia cauta de la comitiva de la Reina y sus damas. D’Artagnan está más alegre que nunca, movedizo, ansioso, como buen aprendiz, es el más alerta y despierto de todos. (Será el mejor de ellos, todos los saben, aunque nunca vayan a decírselo con esas palabras). Se turnan para hacer pequeños duelos, mientras uno u otro controla a la comitiva. 

Aramis pierde una, dos y tres veces, sintiendo la mirada de la Reina en su espalda, aunque no pueda verla. Cuando finalmente es Athos el que lo derriba, hay una sonrisa desaprobadora en sus labios. Su amigo le tiende una mano para ayudarle, y cuando lo levanta aprovecha a susurrarle contra su oído.

\- No dejes que te distraigan las faldas, Aramis.  
\- Lo dice el experto.

Quizás deberían agarrarse de los pelos cual infantes y batirse allí mismo en duelo, y sin embargo, ríen, alto y sin pausa, (bueno, Aramis ríe, Athos sonríe con ganas, que en su caso es como carcajadas) hasta que Porthos les reprocha por no contarles que les causa tanta gracia. 

 

-

 

Los llamados se vuelven más esporádicos a medida que el vientre de la Reina crece. (Por las apariencias, supone, y porque pasa más en reposo que fuera, también). Y las borracheras se vuelven más seguidas. Aramis tiene una novia en cada esquina, y sin embargo, noche si y noche no, termina golpeando a la puerta de Athos. 

\- Deberías dejarla abierta.  
\- ¿Y hacértelo más fácil?

Empuja la puerta hacia dentro, haciéndose paso, hasta dejarse caer en la cama de Athos. El olor a humedad le invade, familiar a sus sentidos se hace amigo y cierra los ojos, mientras Athos se sienta a sus pies, resignado a no dormir. 

\- Tú no duermes de todas formas.  
\- Podría querer intentarlo. 

Lo escucha suspirar y lo siente recostarse contra la pared, apoyando parte de su peso contra las piernas de Aramis. 

\- Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos, Aramis.  
\- No vine a hablar, Athos. – le pasa la botella que tiene en la mano, casi vacía ya. – Bebe. 

Athos levanta una ceja, pero no dice nada sobre la elección de sus palabras, antes de llevarse el pico a la boca y terminar el contenido de un golpe. Aramis lo agradece y cierra los ojos.

\- Porthos está celoso.  
\- ¿De la Reina?

Aunque no ríe lo que es reír (esa carcajada que sale de dentro y lo recorre por dentro hasta llenarlo a uno entero), el cuerpo de Athos se sacude entre sonrisas. 

\- De… esto. –dice señalando a uno y otro.  
\- No sabía que éramos un “esto”, Athos. Podrías haber avisado antes, me habría vestido para la ocasión. 

No está preparado cuando una de las camisas de Athos pega contra su rostro, y le manda a dormir. No pone objeción de todas formas, y se acomoda hacia un lado. Para cuando Athos sale de la habitación, él ya no está escuchando. 

 

-

 

Es casi la madrugada cuando Athos aparece en su habitación, botella en mano y rostro serio. (O más serio de lo que se le ve últimamente). 

\- No creo que sean horas para beber, Athos.  
\- Créeme, lo son. 

Lo empuja adentro, poniendo la botella contra su pecho, y se hace lugar hacia el interior de la habitación. No necesita saber más para comprenderlo. Los meses vuelan como el aire, y día más o día menos sería el indicado. Se alegra de que Athos estuviera preparado y aprovecha a bajar media botella antes de pasarla a su compañero. 

\- Mañana será el juramento, -es lo único que dice Athos. Aramis asiente. Es tradición. No sabe como sentirse realmente así que prefiere volver a tragar más alcohol antes que pronunciar palabra. – No podrás librarte.  
\- Lo sé. 

La mirada de Athos quema contra su piel, hay tristeza, desazón y la desaprobación que aún no puede evitar. Aramis aprecia que luche contra su código de honor a favor de su amistad, no existe mayor prueba de fidelidad que pueda darle. Cuando se acerca y lo besa, no puede decir que esa haya sido su intención, pero lo hace.

\- Gracias, Athos, -le murmura al oído mientras lo abraza.  
\- Deberías tener cuidado, pareces más yo que yo.  
\- Eso sí es grave. 

 

-

 

La mirada de Athos quema sobre su espalda todo el camino, toda la ceremonia y todo el regreso (luego de darle su espacio, y su tiempo). Porthos bromea sobre enseñarle al pequeño príncipe un par de trucos que su padre nunca supo, y Aramis siente con más fuerza la preocupación de Athos sobre él. 

El trayecto es una mezcla de risas y silencios, y por momentos es fácil olvidarlo todo. Pero de alguna forma u otra sus miradas siempre se encuentran, y ya no sabe si es pesar o remordimientos lo que ve en los ojos del otro. 

Para cuando se han pasado de copas y Aramis apenas se puede estar de pie, es Athos otra vez el que lo acompaña a su habitación. Quiere decir muchas cosas, pero no puede más que balbucear incoherencias, y un “lo siento” lastimero que ni siquiera reconoce como propio. Athos le saca las botas en silencio, sin responder a sus improperios ni sus bromas, y le ayuda a recostarse. 

\- Asignaran a alguien para que instruya al príncipe, –dice finalmente.  
\- Y esperas a que esté borracho para decírmelo.  
\- No existe mejor momento, Aramis. Treville ha aceptado que seas tú, si lo quieres. 

Si el día de mañana Athos se burla de él a escondidas porque llora, no le importa, porque sus ojos queman y Athos se desdibuja en la noche. Le escucha decir un - Buenas noches, - ahogado, y lo detiene, su mano, aún llena de reflejos, aferrándose a la muñeca de su camarada. 

\- Gracias. –logra murmurar ahogadamente, y sin soltarlo. 

Athos asiente, y el tiempo se detiene entre ellos. Por un momento cree que va a soltarse e irse, y dejarle allí, en medio del caos que es su mente, y quizás por ello, es que reacciona y tira de él. Medio mal sentado en la cama, y con un Athos a medio camino entre erguido y cuclillas, vuelve a susurrar un “Gracias” antes de besarlo. Es húmedo y cálido, y dura más que la última vez, el alcohol ardiendo en su garganta, y es todo lo que puede a darle a cambio. Cuando lo deja ir, Athos luce mareado y borroso. 

\- Yo no duermo, de todas formas, -logra articular, antes de sentarse en el piso, con la espalda en la pared y una mano en el borde de la cama, a un mero palmo de distancia.  
\- Athos… -comienza Aramis, y luego calla.


End file.
